The Doctors Apprentice
by Xsilent-spiritX
Summary: She was obiediant and that was putting it lightly, whatever he said about anything medical she soaked it up like a sponge. Yes he supposed teaching her and training her to be like him, that was a very good idea
1. Chapter 1

Heehee law needs some love too...

909090090909090090

Lightning flashed across the skies, wind ripping through the city, She covered her ears curling into a tighter ball; the rain had soaked her completely, more thunder rumbbled above her. She shivered closing her eyes

The heat of the island was almost unbearable, but in the heat the marketplace was overcrowded news from last nights rain milling around. The pink tongue ran across her lips, eyes watching her prey steadily; slipping from her spot she weaved casually through the villagers. reching her destination her hand strayed out for a moment before tucking back into her hoodies pocketand she disspeared into the crowd.

"Where the hell is my wallet!"

She gave a small skip in her walk and vanished.

Lone peak island wasnt much, a nice sized city with marines , and the rest was mostly plains and thin forest leading up to the large volcano, all covered with marines. The island was quiet, whenever pirates showed up thedumb and reckless ones would get caught, only the smarter ones avoiced the marines. So in otherwords the island was tremendously boring

_yes boring _her eyes peered out from under the large sunglasses at the beri in her hands, the amount accumulated from only that morning. _Hmmm two hundred_ she sighed tucking the bills into her knee high lace up boots and stared out past the docks to the ocean. Wind rippled her hoodie, the material frayed and worn; now a dull gray showing no hint to its previous color. Her shorts barely reached her knees and were ripped in various spots. A piece of bread was clutched in her free hand; she cast the stale bread a weary look before popping it into her mouth. _Thats the last of that _She looked back at the harbor, empty.

Above her the clouds darkend, another storm. She sighed standing and cast her attention to the crowds below. who would be next? _Ah...you_ the eyes glittered behind the sunglasses watching the Marine Captain and his squad, _easy peasy_

"everythings Clear Captain!"

"Very well Penguin take us up carefully"

The crew was silent as the submarine rose from the depths, the Islands storm rippling the waters, "we're Docked!"

'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law smirked picking up his Nodachi and pushed his hat onto his head, Bepo stood following him up to the main door. "Bepo and I will see the island first, the rest of you will remain here" he stated as Bepo opened the door, The crew nodded and their Captin and Polar bear first mate vanished into the storm.

'Shit!' She dived to the ground clutching her hood over her head and rolled bullets ripping the air above her, "Get her you Morons!" She opened her eyes as the Marines began reloading and sprang to her feet taking off thorugh the slick stoned streets.'Gotta hide' She dived into a dark spot and huddled down.

Law squinted through the rain, gunshots and marine shouted reached his ears. he swung and arm out catching Bepo and backed them into the shadows. the Marines sprinted past; oblivious and shouting. Law stepped back further and heard a sharp gasp. He turned quickly almost knocking Bepo in the head with his Nodachi and looked down. A female shape was huddled in the mud before him; she was soaked from the rain and filthy with mud, her clothes and wild hair suggested only one thing, she was poor.

"It seems we invaded your hiding spot miss" She swallowed her hair covered half of her face and she rubbed her mud covered hands on her arms shaking her head. "Are you injured?" Bepo spoke up and her mouth fell open slightly. "Sorry" Bepo bowed his head, her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Law frowned, could she not talk?

"Captain its Trafalgar LAW!" Law turned the marines were gathered behind him. "Ah! and the little thief that stole my- Hey! stop her!" The girl shot past Law and Bepo sprinting down the street. "Tch- fucking runt, forget it we have a pirate"

"Had" Law smiled, "you'll be a good stretch from my long travel" he raised a hand, "Room"

Her breathing was short stacattos;l she winced jumping onto a ladders railing and climbed up to the roof, crawling over the edge and collapsed heaving. Gods she was too weak to run like that again, thank the gods that pirate had shown up. Her body shuddered again and she rolled to the side her limbs giving out. Somewhere in the street below, someone was screaming. She didnt care, her stomach pains were too much, the rain was icy like usual and she was delirious from lack of food.

_Death by overexertion, and starvation...very classy_ the darkness was inchin garound her vision, she twitched her fingers as the world supn and it began to fade,

Morning came quickly and instantly the storm broke. Law frowned stepping from the Sun;s doors, in fresh clothes and his fuzzy hat dry; last night had turned into a boring event, after rearranging the marines, they had went right back to the sub, no sight of the little female thief yet once he went to change clothes he found she had stolen his wallet. It was odd, he had never felt her take it and couldnt think of when she could have, He almost smiled she was very good, but he wanted his wallet back. "Captain?" Bepo stood behind him with Penguin and Hachi. "Bepo, we are going to find that girl, Hachi Penguin you two will get supplies...watch your money" Her order and jumped off the deck followed by Bepo.

It seemed like no one in the village knew her, yes they might have seen her once or twice but never more than that, Law frowned; the only place he hadnt checked was the orphanage, and after a few questions it was evident they also had nothing. "It must help" Bepo blinked looking at him, "if no one knows you, you can be a great theif, if no one knows who you are or how to stop you"

Bepo nodded "uh...Captain, what if she hides up on the roofs?" Law paused looking up, it was possible. "Very well let's take a look"

She couldnt move, well she probably could; but her body wouldnt let her. She felt very ill, and weak. The heat of the sun punding down on her, She was too weak; slowly opening her eyes she winced at the sunlight and theplaster feel of mud on her face. _Just a few more minutes then i'll move_ She kept to her thought and one her minutes were up she slowly moved to sit upright then pushed herself onto weak legs. 'getting a little food wouldnt hurt i suppose' she leaned forward fishing a few beri tucked into her boot, _who knows when i have to run again_

_90909009090_

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

9090909090909

Law frowned and crouched, eyes staring dissaprovingly at the puddle of stomach bile before him. "It seems our little thief barely manages to steal enough for a suitable meal" he narrowed the gray orbs at the faint traces of blood.

"She might have went to the market" Bepoe offered. Law nodded standing this was turning into a wild goose chase.

She closed her eyes forcing down the last bite, and sighed reaching into her boot only the pirates wallet remained, she opened her eyes staring out at the streets, people milled about smiling and laughing. Her stomach growled and she placed a hand on it, _my apologies but we cant afford to waste all of it_. Glancing down at her boots, her brand new boots her stomache churned; She had desperatly needed them and the sight of the knee high lace ups made her weak, yet it had taken a lot out of her funds. She ran her fingers along the thick canvas cloth.

"You there! Girl!" Her head snapped up, _oh no Marines._

The group was clearing a path to her, she hissed jumping to her feet and vaulted herself into the crowd, "After her dont lose her this time!" She jumped over a small vendor cart, adrenaline already pumping through her veins; _I think I would rather face Mister Pirate Captain_, She stumbled turning a corner and ran through a less crowded street, the edges of her vision beginning to blur. No! I need to hide, somewhere anywhere! She dived around someone and saw orange, her boots skidded on the pavement in an attempt to stop but she coninued head first into something soft bounced off it and promptly landed on her butt.

She raised her head enough to look under her bangs, in front of her was the Pirate Captain and his furry polar bear. She shuffled back and stood on shaky legs, The thundering of Marine footsteps behind her, and a pirate in front of her, _Looks like my luck finally ran out._

Law smirked, the woman stood staring at him, biting her bottom lip and what he could see of her face pulled into despair, Behind her the Marines halted. He chuckled, "Bepo" he held his hand out, the Nodachi was set in his palm.

"It's the Heart Captain!"

Law grinned "This will be simple"

"Drop the net!" His eyes narrowed, net? He looked up, a large glittering net caught the sunlight before falling on him and wrapped around his body, He fell with a thud the Nodachi clattering at his feet.

"Captain !" Bepo grabbed the net about to tug when electricity sparked across its surface, the polar bear recoiled with a yelp as Law writhed crying out. "It's an electrical seastone net! you're not getting out of it pirate! Catch the bear!" more marines burst from the alleyways and Bepo turned being forced to fend them off.

She swallowed turning to take in the amount of marines, then at the pirate, he was cringing from the electricity still traveling the net yet attempting to free himself, The Bear had sprung into a mix of karate and was too far to save his captain, the swarm of marines slowly closing in. The marine Captain was laughing too, his obnoxious laugh echoing in her ears. The click of a flintlock made her turn her attention to him, the gun was aimed for the pirates head, "I must thank you Trafalgar Law, I will be promoted once I bring your head to the MarineFold" her eyes widend as his finger squeezed the trigger and her left over adrenaline pulsed.

The gunshot rippled the air and Bepo turned, "Captain!" several Marines tackled him and the blood spray splashed the cement in front of him. He squirmed and lifted his head, "oh!"

Law blinked a few times, the little thief coughed and strayed a hand to her side clutching the bloody wound, the bullet wasnt in there but her body was on fire. In her free hand was the seastone net; she swayed on her knees still crouched in front of Law, she had protected him. "You-" she coughed again blood trickling between her lips before she spoke in the same raspy voice, "You...dont fight with dignity Mister Marine" she swayed fingers gripping the wound, and crumpled forward in a heap before Law.

The pirate stood taking in the girl laying in a growing pool of blood, then to the Marine Captain, the marine snarled "One trash is as good as another" he raised the flintlock at Law. The Heart captain frowned and lifted his hand lazily, "Room..." the blue dome flickered around them and Law popped his Nodachi open with a ring.

The Marines squealed as the sword glinted in the sunlight and body parts went up, Law slid his Nodachi back into it's sheath, Law glared raising his hands, the girls blood had seeped around his boots, "...Shambles..."

9090909009

I hope my spelling and grammar was better this time around :3


	3. Chapter 3

09090909099090

Law Idly turned the beaten up hoodie in his hands, the side of it was still soaked in blood. His gray eyes took in the half hearted attempts to patch it up and the too thin pieces of fabric that were more holes than anything, slowly he let his gray eyes move to his operating table, on the cold metal surface was the femal body, stripped down to white shorts and a ratty old chest binding bandage.

The dirt and grime had been cleaned from her bullet wound and the rest of her body, with the excption of her face, and had been stitched up, Her slim malnutrioned form was a light shade of tan and covered in bruises and slow healing cuts. Her face seemed to still be a mystery and he wished it to remain that way for now, since he had left her tangled hair covered in blood and dirt, the overly long bangs falling to cover to her nose.

Law leaned back in his chair dropping the rag of a hoodie into the bin beside him and laced his fingers together settin ghis chin on them. This thief had saved his life, shortly after she had also stolen from him; which left Law in a rut, he was in her debt, but he shouldve killed her for the case of missing Beri, yes he had more; but this was solely based on princepal alone. He frowned, other pirates would've let her too bleed out and die, yet she intrigued him, something in her eyes just made him wonder. _how long did she live like this?_

He watched her a bit longer, slowly she started to wake up, her jaws clenched a few times and hesitantly her eyes began to open. Up close Law could see the eyes under the mess of hair, they were a pale shade of jade green, such and interesting color. the pale orbs looked around slowly before she turned her head to look at him. Law smiled slyly. "Hello Miss Thief" She blinked and lifted her head enough to look and tak ein her situation, staring hard at the bandages skillfully placed on her side; before setting her head down.

"You're certainly calm for someone in a pirates ship" She stared at him, "I do know you can talk"

"It could open" Law raised an eyebrow at the soft whisper of a voice. her eyes flickered to the bandages, Law nodded.

"Yes over-reacting could pull your stitches and open your wound, how are your nerves can you move your fingers and toes?" She turned to look at the ceiling and responed by wiggling the appendages stated. "Lift your arms and legs?" she did as he asked and looked at him, "Very good, any nausea, headaches? dizzyness?" she blinked parting her lips.

"No sir"

"My name is Trafalgar Law miss, do not call me sir"

"Yes Mister Trafalgar" Law's mouth twitched,

"what is your name Miss Thief?" She blinked then looked back to the ceiling.

"Do not have one" Law nodded and stood picking up a clipboard, "Try to sit up" he ordered and she winced slowly pushing herself upright, he almost smiled hearing her soft voice say, critical spot. She knew of some major arteries in her body. "Excuse me?" he pulled on a pair of gloves

She placed to fingers on her bandages, "This is a major artery correct?" he voice was cracking, probably not used to talking so much. Law nodded "Yes, how would you know that?" her cheeks turned pink and she looked at the floor her legs dangling over the edge of the table. "Stole medical books" Law chuckled, she really was interesting.

"Does the human body intrigue you miss thief?" a nod, "what about medical practices?" she turned her head around the room and looked back around at Law, "Yes I am a Doctor, and I will repeat my questio-" "Yes it does Mister Trafalgar" Law smiled coyly.

"I suppose those medical books have kept you alive for this long miss?" she nodded and Law folded his arms across his chest, "How well do you know medicine?" she held up her hand holding her fingers an inch apart. Law nodded, "Can you fight?" she held her hand flat tilting it back and forth the signal for kind of. Law lowered his head smiling, there his desicion was made, "Would you like to leave this Island?"

"Yes, Mister Trafalgar" she stared at him quizzically, what was he getting at?

"would you like to learn more about medicine and how to defend yourself properly against marines" another yes, mister Trafalgar. Law chuckled raising his head, "Then Miss its your lucky day...You're going to join me in my quest to find the One Piece, welcome to the Heart Pirate crew,"

After a lengthy check up, of measuring her hieght, which only ended at Law's brow, testing her relflexes, an unhealthy wieghing of ninety eight pounds and round of antibodies mixed with vitamins; Law found his new crewmember very compliant, and watched his carefully as he performed these acts, that once he brought the final needle out she had already tapped her vein up and swabbed it with alcohol holding it out to Law.

Yes, she was a very quick learner. Law opened the medical room door and waited as she quietly padded over to him and paused, "My boots?"

Law nodded across the room, the only brand new article of her possession were sitting on the floor by her previous table, "You may have them in a moment, first you need a set of clothes and food then meet your new crewmates" he placed a firm hand on her shoulder leading her up a ramp. "This is a ship full of men, but I believe we can get Bepo to take you shopping, I believe you still have my wallet" she nodded. "use the money in it then" she nodded again.

"As for what to call you..." She looked up at him, eyes glowing in confusion, "I believe I may have a proper name for you" he opened a door and led her into a large room, obviously his, there was a large bed covered in a white and gray spotted cover, and several pillows, a large shut bookcase, and desk, a small dresser and two other doors. Law went to the one opposite of the bed and flung the double doors open, walking in.

She stood nervously taking in the map tacked up on the wall, a line was drawn from different islands to hers. possibly the path on the Grand Line he was taking. "these no longer fit so you may use them until you have some clothes" Law was behind her now, she jumped turning and looked up at him. He chuckled holding out the bundle of clothes.

She took them as Law went to the bookcase and unrolled the orange hoodie giving the familiar design of clothing a weak smile before slipping it over her head, then at the jeans; jeans that looked very similiar to her new Captains, she slipped them on over her shorts and buttoned them waiting for Law, who was flipping through a book. "This should work.."

The crew stared at the girl, her hair was still dirty and tangled, but she wore the Captain old orange hoodie with their symbol on her shoulder and his old jeans, "This is our new Crewmate, so behave yourselves accordingly, I will be teaching her Medical Practices, please take it upon yourselves, to help her learn about the ship, and how to defend herself. Bepo, I want you to take her Shopping after she has eaten" Law directed the girl to a seat and pushed a plate of eggs towards her.

She shifted uneasy until Law nudged her and she picked up the fork. "Uh...Captain, you said she doesnt have a name, what do we call her?" Hachi hesitantly held his hand up, Law smiled, "You will call her Jacinda"

9090909090900909

Wellll?


	4. Chapter 4

thank you for the review, again sorry about grammar mistakes, my spellcheck doesnt work.

909090909099090909\

The Newly dubbed Jacinda was confused, She had never had a name; and now she wondered why Law felt that he had chosen the right name for her, She turned her head tilting it upwards to look a Bepo, the polar bear was looking around for clothing shops. Her hands instinctivly began to stray from her side, Bepo smacked her hand with a paw, "You do not need to steal anymore Jacinda! since you are new to the crew i am considered your superior and you must listen to me!" He frowned down at her.

For the first time in her life Jacinda felt her mouth twitch into the hint of a smile, "It is hard to take a Polar bear serious Mister Bepo...especially since you are so furry and adorable" Bepo reeled back turning bright red. Jacinda turned away from him , "So where are we going then Mister Bepo"

Bepo pointed to a building, one she had seen many times, it offered a bath house and clothing store. "There" he took her shoulder gently in one paw and directed her into the building.

Law turned a page in his book, the very book he had found his new crewmembers name, for someone who was poor she had managed not to stink, in face she smelt just like the flower he named her after, the Hyacinth, which must have grown somewhere on the island. Law smiled shutting the book. the girl and Bepo had been gone for two hours, they would return shortly then they would depart. Standing, the Dark doctor placed the plant book back on its shelf.

Bepo landed on the submarines deck and glanced behind him, "Hurry Jacinda the Captain will want to leave quickly!"

Her jade eyes took in the island one last time, from the village to the trees then to the lonely volcano, she raised a hand; turned it and flipped the village off, _If i ever return it will be after Mister Law becomes that 'Pirate King'_ she turned and jumped up onto the deck barely missing the railing. Bepo nodded his approval and led her below deck.

Law lifted his head as there was a sharp knock on the medical bays door, "Enter" Bepo slid the door open shuffling in, "you wanted to see her when we were finished?" Law nodded shutting his book and sat back, Jacinda walked out from behind the bear, Law raised an eyebrow, not only had she gotten fully clean by her hair was chopped off to her shoulders, the light brown locks layered and slanted over her left eye, her face seemed to give away her age more now, and it appeared to be nearing the age of twenty.

She had rid herself of Law's loaned clothes and had gotten a simple black hoodie with the heart pirate symbol specially sewn into the front pocket and on her back, Her jeans were pale much like Laws with black bands printed on her right thigh and left shins, she had disowned her boots and had black cowboys boots poking out from under the hem of her jeans. Law smirked, "very copy cat of you Jacinda" She bowed her head, "My apologies Captain" Law waved his hand chuckling. "It will do, come over here Bepo leave us, tell the crew we are to depart now" the polar bear nodded and left the room.

Jacinda watched him before walking across the space, her boots thunking on the metal floor and stood before Law's desk. He stood walking around the desk to her, "now...I want to hear how much you know first before we decide on what i need to teach you"

It took two hours, and Jacinda felt sick, she didnt think it would take this much talking! Law finally stood walking to the door, she blinked and whirled around following him "I'll show you to your own room, starting tomorrow you will begind training with Bepo, Hachi and Penguin; I expect you to complie with them and to keep up with what I teach you as well"

"Yes Mister Tra-" he cast her a cold look, "Yes Captain Law" he nodded walking down the hall, Jacinda followed, she felt weak, not hunger weak; but tired weak, of all of todays event she was glad Law was going to let her rest, "Here" she jolted stopping suddenly to not hit Law and looked around, her room was only across the hall from Laws, weird...

Law grabbed the handle of her new room and opened the door, it wasnt as large as Law's but it had a door to its own bathroom, a dresser, a single bed and a bookshelf, the clothes she and Bepo had gotten earlier that day were ontop of the bed as well as a pillow and a few blankets, She looked up at Law. "Dinner is in two hours" he stated and left her to her room.

Jacinda quietly shut the door and turned the light on, She stared at the room some more and walked over to her glass porthole window peering out, beyond the glass was the underside of the ocean, she tilted her head, if Captain has a devil fruit why be in a sub that goes under the water? she shrugged turning away and walked to the bed dumping the bags of clothes out she began to sort and fold.

"where is Jacinda?" Law looked at Bepo who had pushed his dinner plate away looking around, Law frowned that was a good question, "She couldve gotten lost" Hachi stated, Law sighed, they'd have to teach her the layout of the submarine as well, he stood exited the room before the others could ask.

She wasnt anywhere in the halls or any of the other rooms, Law quietly fumed, why is it she would listen to him before but not now? He stopped in fron tof her door and reached for the handle flinging it open; and stopped. Jacinda was huddled under the blankets on her bed deep asleep, He frowned and turned shutting the door.

9090909090909090


	5. Chapter 5

90909090

"HIYAHHH!" Jacinda winced hitting the ground with a metal thud, she pushed herself upright and rolled as Bepo slammed to the floor, spinning on her left hand,

"Dont let"

"Your Gaurd"

"DOWN!" Hachi and Penguin dropped above her and smashed the girl into the floor before throwing her upright and sending a series of punches at her, She winced ducking to avoid them and cried out as Hachi's foot caught her shoulder knocking her back

Law glanced up from his papers, after a week the girl was slowly catching onto this part of her lesson, but with medical teaching, Law looked back down at the test he had given her earlier that day, She was absorbing everything he said to her, and had proved it in his test he had made her take. He smirked reading each line. Yes she was turning out quite smart.

"WAIT!" Hachi and Penguin froze and Bepo shuffled forward fixing Jacinda's new stance then shuffled back "There..." the two attacked.

Law inhaled a yawn and tucked the last page into a folder. Jacinda yelped as she slammed back first into a wall and slid down clutching her abdomen. This was going to takesome work.

Jacinda poked at her food, she had bruises on top of bruises, and a raging headache from memorizing Law's theories and lessons, "Eat" Her captain was seated next to her and she pushed the fork of noodles into her mouth. Law frowned reaching over to lift her hoodie, and peeled the bandages from her side, After putting a salve on her slow healing bullet wound he was pleased with himself that it was near gone and wouldnt scar. Jacinda swallowed and continued to eat watching her Captain readjust the bandage and lower her hoodie. He stood suddenly "Jacinda, Infirmiry now" he walked for the door. She swallowed hard and scrammbled from her seat as Law left ignoring the confused looks from his Crew.

Law new she was followin ghim, she alway did, just like an obediant puppy, one wanting to please its master and not get in the way. He looked over his shoulder at her, the jade eyes were large with confusion and wonder. "We're going to weigh you" she nodded understanding as they reached the large metal door an dhe swung it open entering the room and walked to a chart on the wall, "Clothes" he stated and picke dup a pen, the chart was Jacinda's information, he had been keepin gfor the past week. There was the sound of rustling fabric then the thump of her boots, before a clunk of the scales.

Law turned taking in his crewmember, She stood on the scale with a scrunched up expression tapping the weights, after his orders she had trashed the ratty chest binder and was wearing a black and orange bra and black briefs, Law walked over, she was never uneasy with stripping her clothes off for him to weigh her or to do anything medical, but this was as far as she would go. He leaned over her shoulder fixing the little metal weights. "One hundred and six" she cast a fearful glance at him. "It's a start" he turned away walking back to the chart.

Jacinda hopped off the scale retrieving her clothes and slipped them on as Law dropped his pen into a cup. "We will be docking at an island soon, you will remain beside me"

"yes Captain" she watched him from her peripheral as he messed with a few lines on her chart, eyes focusing on his tattoos. "Captain" he hummed, "Could i get tattoos? you have them" she pointed out. Law turned chuckling and smiled wryly at her.

"Gain a few more pounds and I'll consider it" he walked for the door, Jacinda followed close behind. "Yes Captain" She followed shutting the door as he ascended the ramp. "Captain" another hum, she sure was chatty today. "Would you consider me as your apprentice?" Law halted and Jacinda bumped into his and just as quickly sprang back he turned tilting his head down looking at her.

"Jacinda...if i were to consider you my apprentice I would have to teach you all i know"

"You are medical wise"

"Do not interuppt," her mouth clamped shut, "and If i did that, the marines would consider you my successor once i gain the One piece and title of Pirate King"

"Isnt that what you're doing, turning me into a female version of you Captain?"

Law leaned his head back laughing, "No, YOU are turning yourself in a version of me" He leaned closer looking into the jade eyes, see the reflection of his own gray. "If you want to be my apprentice Jacinda...just ask"

Her mouth pulled into a hard line, "Captain I wish for you to take me as your apprentice" Law chuckled darkly

"You wont let me down" a head shake, "You'll learn everything i know" a nod, "your willing to be branded a murderous criminal by marines?" another nod, he turned away.

"Very well" he continued up the ramp, "Then its settled on the next island you get the priviledge of carrying my Nodachi, that is if Bepo lets you, and you are now my apprentice Jacinda" He walked further and Jacinda blinked before jogging to catch up a smile gracing her face as she followed her captain low heeled boots echo up the hall.

90909090909090

its very short yes, but i had it written once, forgot to press save and lost it...i nearly had a heart attack


	6. Chapter 6

9090909090900

The Nodachi was surprisingly heavy, or was it she didnt have enough muscle to caryy it? didnt matter, Jacinda shifted the oversized sword higher on her shoulder gripping it with both hands. She stood behind and to the left of Law, Bepo walked on the opposite side, and Hachi and Penguin behind them. The other three were giving her an odd look and whispering amongst themselves; making her neck burn. Law had announced to the whole crew that she was now under his and only his teachings, since Jacinda was to be his sucessor and apprentice. The crew hadnt said anything only stared.

"Hachi, Penguin, Bepo...you two will take the list and get the supplies...Jacinda follow me" Law held out a slip of paper to Bepo and walked off, Jacinda blinked before shifting the sword up again and jogged after her Captain.

"Ah~" her mouth clamped shut and Law turned his head enough to look at her.

"If you have a question Jacinda...ask it, i dont like to be kept waiting"

She fidgeted under Law's intense gaze, "Well...we've been walking for twenty minutes...where are we going?" Law's mouth twitched into a sneer of a smirk and he lifted a hand pointing. Jacinda's jade eyes followed his tattoed arms, mildly jealous of them and looked at his intended destination. Before she could say the word, Law took her upper arm and whisked her in the direction of the shop.

"Oh...my" Jacinda's eyes widened at the sight, rows and barrels and shelves, just piled with weapons. "Ca-...Captain...why are we in a weapons shop...you already have your Nodachi" she held up the weapon for emphasis. Law smirked at her.

"We are here, because if your going to be my apprentice...you will learn to use a weapon" Law stepped futher into the store wandering through the sharp objects to the swords. Jacinda fidgeted, a sword? using her body to fight like Bepo and the others she felt much more at ease with, even though she will admit she was horrid at it. A sword was harder, it required taking care of, to be skilled "-cinda" she blinked rapidly and jogged to Law who was holding two sword frowning at her, eye narrowed.

She gave the swords a nervous look, "These are Daito,"he held them out, both were only a foot shorter than his Nodachi. "give me my Nodachi and take these, to figure out which is best for you" The exchange was quick and she felt herself start to sweat under Law's annoyed gaze. She held them in her hands, both felt the same in weight, setting them on a shelf she slid them from their sheaths, Law continued to watch. She shifted her grip and held her arms aloft points to the ground looking up at Law questioning. "They feel fine...which one would be better"

Law leaned on his sword, "Depends are you right or left handed Jacinda" She furrowed her brow. "I am ambidestric Captain" Law raised an eyebrow. "really...then get them both" he picke dup his Nodachi as Jacinda blinked a few times before hurridly placing the blades back in the cases and picked them up.

"Slip this over your head" Jacinda held up her arms and Law slid the double harness over her head and down to her waist before tightening it, He took the two new weapons of his apprentice and attached them to the hooks on either side of her hips. "It will be easier for you to carry" he dropped his Nodachi into her waiting hands and turned away. Jacinda looked at her swords then at Law shrugged and followed her Captain.

"Where are we going now Captain?" Law slowed his pace to walk next to her, "That bookstore" she looked to the building. "What for?"

"Medical books"

Law turned and corner and frowned spotting his apprentice head down reading a book. He walked towards her shifting the stack of medical book in his arms and glared down at the book over the girls shoulder, read a few lines and wrinkled his nose. "This is not what I intended when I told you to go find something to read" Jacinda squeaked jumping a few inches and dropped the book, She turned red in the face and stammered before locking her mouth shut.

Law frowned wider. "S-sorry Captain...I was...uh..." she slumped slightly looking at the floor and nudged the romance novel shut with her foot. Now thinking about it. the whole thing had just been bad to read, the author should be shot. "We're going now Jacinda. Pick a different book..." he turned away and walked off. She sighed placing the book back on its shelf.

"How was Shopping Captain?" Hachi grinned at Law as the dark haired surgeon landed on the deck. Law chuckled and shortly after Jacinda jumped up barely missin gthe railing with her new weight. The amount of bags she carried seemed to engulf her. "Those will be going to my room Jacinda" She nodded as Law walked to the door ignoring his crew and went into the sub, Jacinda following with some difficulty.

"You dont enjoy those Books do you Jacinda?"

She tucked the last book into its spot on Laws bookself, before turning to her Captain, he was sitting crosslegged on his bed hands on his ankles and his boots beside the bed, his hat on a bedpost. the way he was seated made his look like a serious faced child. She slipped her hands into her hoodie pocket resting her elbows on the gaurds of her swords. "No Captain...they seem a bit exagerrated" Law nodded slowly. "Captain...May I borrow a few of the books to read instead?"

Law smiled lazily, "Yes Jacinda...take one read it then I will give you a test over it" she took her hands from her hoodie bowing low then turned to the shelf taking the first book she saw, and went for the door, "Thank you Captain"

Law watched as the door clicked shut, He smiled again and stretched, he was getting to at ease with her around, ruffling his hair he looked back at the wall, but she did have a better life here. never complained and listened well...too bad the rest of his crew wasnt like that,

09090909090909

Sorry theres only one chapter, had prom the other night it got crashed by tornados :\


	7. Chapter 7

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jacinda's face was smooth of expression, almost more innocent than it normally was, she was wrapped up in the old over sized hoodie that used to belong to Law, and her bed sheets. Sleeping peacfully she was dead to the world.

Until a certain devil fruit using Captain flipped her mattress over and she woke with a shriek hitting the freezing tiles. "Ow...Captain? What time is it?" she sat up rubbin gher shoulder looking around the room and mentally cursed herself for not buying a proper source of time keeping, Law stood above her looking down with a bored expression. She looked up at him and pulled the hem of the hoodie lower. "Captain Trafalgar?"

"Good Morning Jacinda...Get dressed"

The young apprentice shivered hugging herself, She stood on the deck with her Captain in her normal attire and wished she had a big furry coat...or Bepo. Her hips hurt from the belt digging into them. Law was demanding they get up before the sun even rose, and go out onto the Sub's deck to train. He had to be insane. She shivered again as Law walked the length of the deck then turned to face her.

"Are you ready?"

"No Captain"

"Room"

Jacinda dropped onto the bench and slammed her head onto the table. Law walked into the Galley shortly after and sat at his seat, the crew stared at them. Law only smiled and Jacinda remained facedown during breakfast.

Jacinda dived to the side and rolled, Law's Nodachi sliced the air above her head and she shuffled to her feet pulling her sword free and flipped it in her hand charging for her Captain, "HERAGH!" She swung down and sparks flew as Law caught her blade with his own, He smirked at her as the locked into a stalemate in blades.

"You're Getting better" She gritted her teeth locking her knees, the dull throb of last weeks bruises still pulsing and hesitantly released her left handed grip and reached for her right side yanking the second blade out swinging for Law. The Fruit user's eyes widend and he pushed away, The blade catching the fabric of his hoodie and cutting it open.

They were on opposite sides of the room now and Jacinda felt proud of herself having succesfully landed a hit for the first time, "That was payback, Captain~" she gave him a sly smirk settling one blade on her shoulder and holding the other at her side. Law inspected the hole and looked up at Jacinda, Her shirt was sliced and torn in several places. He grinned and held his Nodachi again then jumped forward. Jacinda launched herself towards the ceiling arching her back and barely missed his blade landing behind him and held her blades in an X to his neck leaning against his back and whispered into his ear. "Looks Like i win...Sempai..."

"Captain!"

Law looked up from his book as Bepo rushed into his room, "Marines!"

Law and Bepo left the Captains room in time to see Jacinda fling her door open attemping to pull her hoodie over her head and strap her belt on at the same time, Bepo blushed at the skin his Nakama was showing but Law ignored it having become familiar with it during her regular check ups and helped his apprentice fix her belt while she yanked the hoodie down. "Stay close to Bepo" he ordered walking up the ramp. Jacinda looked to her superior and they nodded before jogging after Law up the ramp.

"It's just one ship, but we got a look through the scope...reaching maybe eighty on that ship..." Hachi was standing at the railing arms crossed, Penguin beside him and Cassquette was between them. Law frowned at the ship, "Theyve seen us and will probably chase us Captain...orders?"

"We're fighting them of course"

Law spoke and glanced at Jacinda who was by his side in seconds Bepo towering over the both of them.

Jacinda clenched her jaw glowering at the marine ship, her right palm rubbing the handle of her Daito. "Will you be able to handle it Miss Jacinda?" Law's mouth twitched.

She arched an eyebrow looking at him, "I can finally overtake your ass Captain, I'm sure I can handle a few Marines"

"I'll Hold you to that...We let them board"

Jacinda grunted pushing the Marines back and steadied herself, comparing herself to them...She really was the weak little girl, Damn. "Woman! tell us your name!" she blinked straightening herself and held her Daito aloft at her side.

"My name, Mr. Marine?"

"Yes! your damned name"

"My Name is Jacinda...I am the Apprentice"

They stared at her, "Apprentice? to whom!"

She internally rolled her eyes, man Marines were so friggen dumb sometimes. "My Captain Trafalgar Law, I am his Apprentice and will be his Succesor in life" They seemed to be permantly set of retard so she sighed tapping her boot with a blade and smirked, "I'll show you" the Marines snapped out of their stupor as she sprang forward and sliced her blade across the closest mans throat. "Jugular! and dead" she stated softly as the man fell she prided herself at the accuracy then looked up as the others charged forward.

"Shamble" Law smirked at the jumbled Marines as they squealed hopping around before tumbling into the ocean. He turned away noticing the Captani was among them and surveyed his crew, they had won and were sitting on the blood speckled deck, from Jacinda's blades. He looked around before spotting his apprentice and half smiled walking towards her, she was humming softly rubbing the blood of her swords with a scrap of a uniform blood spilled from a single cut along her cheek otherwise she seemed unscathed. "I have been proved an ass it seems" she looked up at him the pale jade eyes glittering with amusement.

"It seems you have Captain..." she stood sheathing the swords and Law leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Well done"

Jacinda's mouth pulled to smile but her eyes widend in shock as Law kissed her forehead briefly before turning away and going to check his crew, "at the next island you may get your Tattoo, you've earned it"

The Apprentice stared at her Captains back for a moment before placing her fingers on the spot his mouth at been.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

It's been a long time for an update, so here is it, please review i love reviews they make me feel like i'm giving everybody something they enjoy readin :)


	8. Chapter 8

and we're back!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jacinda swallowed thickly as the submarine rose to the waters surface the pull still made her stomach uneasy, She shifted feeling th epull of her swords at her waist and tried not to bounce in anticipation, Law said she could get her tattoo today. She flexed her fingers, the image of what she wanted in her head. "Excited?" She nearly jumped a foot in the air at her Captains voice. She whirled around and stared at him gaping like a fish. Law smirked, "Have you decided what you wanted Jacinda?"

"Yes Captain I have" the sides of her mouth twitched as she suppressed the urge to nodded "Good" the door swung open "Let's go" Jacinda bounced and hopped forward to follow the lithe man out onto the deck to the island.

The island was noisy, the city filled with people and Jacinda had to walk exceedingly close to Law so she wouldnt be lost in the crowd. So caught up in watching the vendors, Jacinda didnt notice they were moving until Law grasped her hand and pulled her through the crowd. She blinked and turned to catch up. The dark haired captain continued to keep ahold of her hand as the crowd thinned and they neared a more quieter destination. Law tugged JAcinda to follow him as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Hullo..." the deep voice sent shiveres down her spine and she stood on her toes looking over Law's shoulder. "Hello...My Apprentice wished to get a tattoo"

"Came to the proper place then, C'mere Lassie" Law released her hand and she stepped out from behind him standing timidly in front of the large tattooed man. "Hmm closer girlie" She stepped forward her boots thumping on the linolieum tiles. He motioned for her to sit. She did so. "So whaddya want kid? Some butterfly? What most chicks want..."

"Our pirate symbol"

The man blinked, "Ah this one?" he poked at the symbol on her hoodie, she nodded "Where at?" Jacinda patted the back of her left shoulder blade. "nice spot alright gotta remove the hoodie"

Law leaned against the wall watching as His apprentice rolled her hoodie off standing in the almost see through pale yellow spaghetti strap before the tattooist. She wanted their symbol? He smiled briefly and pushed off the wall setting his Nodaichi by the chair he crouched as the man began to fix the ink. Once the needle hit Jacinda's skin she winced and Law took that moment to slip his fingers with hers. She gave him a pained smile and squeezed. Law studied the face he had come accustomed to. Jacinda's hair had grown out again, her bangs sweeping down to cover her eye. and the longer locks of pale brown were swept over one shoulder. Her face was fully now with proper nutrition, He swept his eyes along the rest of her torso, The visible lean muscle of her body showing . He looked back at her face she had her eyes squeezed shut and jaw cleanched, his free hand brushed her hair back and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Something about his Apprentice made him happy inside, The way she had worked so hard to be as good as he was medical and fighting wise. She took every order and followed it through. Though timid at first in most things she did manage to execute them properly and efficently. Law smiled slightly, yes this was a very valuable person on his crew

"Remember to keep it clean,"

"Yes Captain"

"Don't scratch it"

"Yes Captain"

"and do-"

"CAPTAIN!" Jacinda swallowed as Law turned to her, "sorry...it's just he's already told me all of this, you know I do not need to be told twice how to do something" her brow furrowed and Law nodded, "Very well...lets get lunch" He turned away and continued into the crowd. Jacinda hugged her hoodie and followed him careful not to let anyone touch her new mark.

"Jacinda the apprentice?" The marine nodded. The man sighed and laced his fingers, "How much on her head."

"She is the apprentice of Trafalgar Law Sir...She will take his place if he ever dies"

"hmm...eighty eighty million beri then, Law is at one hundred million...No doubtedly he taught her a fair amount to be considered lethal"

"Yes sir"

"Put it on a wanted poster, this girl Jacinda is now a wanted dead Pirate"

Jacinda hummed as she licked the ice cream cone smiling internally from the sweet treat, "Thank you Captain" she smiled at Law who nodded. "Of course Miss Jacinda" Jacinda licked the ice cream again and stopped, "Captain what's that?"

Law tilted his head. "Bounty hunters"

"They're looking at you Captain"

"Yes"

"IT'S TRAFALGAR LAW!"

Jacinda took a bit of her ice cream, "Are we fighting"

"No...you are"

She nodded and tossed the frozen snack over her shoulder as the bounty hunters charged. Her swords rang as they were pulled free and blocked the oncoming blades. "Careful of your tattoo Jacinda" Law called as his apprentice threw the men back and blocked another attack. He watched as she strained against the stronger men before flipping one handle between her fingers and blood splashed the ground. Law smirked as she stepped back pullin gher sword free and ducked a blade, only two bounty hunters. It wasnt much but he knew she was doing well. The final one was a bit skittish seeing his comrade bleeding from a fatal wound, a simple cut yet lethal. Law grinned.

Jacinda ducked a few strands of hair were sliced off and she swung her swords out, The man dived and lashed out, the blade swiped across her right bicep and she cried out dropping her left blade to clutch it. "Gotcha girlie" She cracked an eye open looking up at the man. He raised his blade, her eyes widended and she took hold of her remaining sword and thrust upwards the blade peirced the flesh and out into the light. The bounty hunter gasped, blood trickling from his mouth and she stood yanking the blade free. both were wiped on his shirt and shoved back into their sheaths. She grimaced looking at her bicep. Law's shadow fell across her and she flinched as he took hold of it.

"You will need stitches...you did well" he murmured before turning her and nudged her back to the sub.

The needle went into her skin again and Jacinda clenched her teeth leaning forward to set her forehead on Law's shoulder. "I dislike needles now Captain" she whispered. Law hummed, "well only during this..." He chuckled. "In our Profession, someone gets hurt we need sharp object to fix them" Jacinda hissed arching her back as the needle went through again and Law cut the thread. "Fixed" he stated turning to clean up. Jacinda inspected the stitches, she was envious of the neatness and how even they were. Her's were ok, but nothing compared to Law's work. Law stood before her again.

"You handled yourself well today Jacinda" she looked up "Thank you Cap-" She stopped as he pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead again, her neck heated up as he pulled away. "Uhm...Captain why do you keep doing that?"

"I haven't the faintest clue" they stared at each other. "It's nice" Law blinked and Jacinda went red suddenly finding her stitches the most fascinating thing in the world to avoid Law's gaze from her words. Law chuckled poked her side. She squirmed and looked up frowning. His mouth settled on hers and the pale jade orbs widened. Law pressed closer to her and the jade eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oh yeah this was nice.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Fan girls squee?


End file.
